sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Pepper Clarke
Name: Clarke, Pepper Marie Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Writing, Theatre Appearance: Pepper stands at a diminutive 5’3”, although her height does little to mask her in a crowd, much to her chagrin. Her eye-catching appearance is in part due to her body mass (fluctuating between 230-240lbs), having been overweight much of her life thanks to a lack of exercise, her emotional over-eating, and genes in general. While most fixate on her weight, her flaming red hair attracts a good deal of attention as well, though she generally pulls her shoulder-length locks up into a messy ponytail. While Pepper is by no means ugly, she’s never been a stunner, though she’s quite pretty on the oft-chance that she gussies up. Her face is ovular in shape, though her chubby cheeks and visible double-chin (by far her most hated feature) make it appear more rounded. A pert, small nose is flanked by plump lips and large, doe-like deep brown eyes. As far as Pepper can remember, she’s never had eyelashes, her trichotillomania having waged war against her once equally ginger lashes. Pepper is highly self conscious and prefers to camouflage herself in clothes that are saggy, commonly wearing hoodies, oversized and loose-fitting jeans. During Virtua, she was wearing dark purple hoodie above a comfortable hand-me-down Bob Marley t-shirt, a pair of well-worn light-washed jeans above a pair of spanx, and dirt-stained white tennis shoes. Biography: Pepper has lived in Alderbrook her entire life, growing up with her great-grandma (affectionately called Maw-Maw) and her older brother, Tim, in a tight-knit, albeit strict, household. Mr. and Mrs. Clarke died in a car accident while Pepper was still very young, leaving her with few, if any at all, memories of her parents. Though there are times that it bothers her that she didn’t know them, she’s learnt to deal with it as best she can and lets their memory live on in Tim’s and Maw-Maw’s stories. Maw-Maw’s always been rather strict with the Clarke kids, never missing an opportunity to remind them that she won’t be around forever to support them as a way to enforce how important their studies are. With Maw-Maw’s guidance, the Clarke’s have almost always been at the top of their classes, with Tim eventually graduating and going for a law degree and Pepper becoming a fixation on the Honor Roll. Unfortunately due to her dedication to school, Pepper has little time for hobbies and clubs. She does, however, make the time for two of her greatest passions; the theatre and writing, often merging them together in the form of amateur plays. While she’s much too shy to even attempt to get a role in school productions, Pepper is the star of her own one-woman productions in which she writes, directs, and plays all the characters. Occasionally she’ll video-tape her endeavors and watch them by herself, though she’s been grappling with the decision whether or not to show them to her best friend Delilah. Her crippling anxiety and self-consciousness is winning, however, and her tapes have yet to be seen by eyes besides her own. Social life is a struggle for Pepper, unfortunately. She’s always been a very timid girl, fraught by the ravages of her fears and insecurities. Though sweet, Pepper can’t handle negative comments from her peers and handles them in the only way she knows how; eating. She’s always had a special relationship with food, probably in part due to the sweets she got as rewards for doing good from Maw-Maw, but over the years it’s taken the form of a comforting embrace, as food is the only thing she believes won’t judge her or hate her. Despite herself, Pepper has managed to procure a small group of friends, the closest of which is Delilah Rivers, whom Pepper regards as a sister. Being the extremely anxious person that she is, Pepper has suffered from trichotillomania for as long as she can remember, unaware of when or how it even started. Trichotillomania is a disorder induced by stress or anxiety that causes the effected to pull out their hair. While Pepper’s case is mild, limited to her eyelashes and arm hair at this point, there is a chance it could worsen as she get older or as her levels of stress and anxiety rise. Despite the shame she has over the disorder, Pepper has yet to seek treatment as she fears the judgement of whomever she’d tell, which only fuels her anxiety and causes her to pull more hair; a vicious cycle that doesn’t seem to have an end. Advantages: While she doesn’t have much going for her in the way of advantages, Pepper could possibly rely on the one thing that’s cause her the most strife over the years; her weight. She’d easily be able to overpower someone smaller than her should they try. Disadvantages: Pepper’s weight is also proves to be a disadvantage, as she’s easily winded and cannot run fast. Her social anxiety and general nervousness could overpower her in the game and leave her with few allies. Her experience with weapons is limited to stick-fights she had with her brother as a child. She’s very prone to getting over-stressed and turning to food as a comfort, which may leave her with little food as the days wind down. Designated Number: Female Student #23 ---- Designated Weapon: Water Gun (disguised as a real pistol) Conclusion: Well, girl, don't think you needed another thing to waste yer supplies on, but least you can maybe keep some folks away with it. Might even be able t' pull a little train job if you've got the guts, know what I mean? Ain't no one but you 'n me's got to know that gun ain't real. The above biography is as written by Mimi. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: '''Holly Romero '''Collected Weapons: Water gun disguised as real pistol (designated) Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Pepper, in chronological order *I Can Hear the Bells *From Where You're Kneeling *Devil Nights Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Pepper Clarke. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * I liked Pepper. It was nice to see a character so unfit for the reality of SOTF. I also really liked her interactions with Delilah, where Pepper is horrified of her, but can’t say so. I thought it was a neat dynamic. -bacon Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters